A Story of Passion and Love
by Simply Bulisen
Summary: Harry and his boyfriend are in love and have been happy together for six years but then along comes Draco and makes Harry feel a passion hotter then he ever felt before. In the end will he chose love or passion? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**

Ok so I'm stupid, I know but the plotbunny attacked me and would not let go!

**Summary: **Harry is in love with Dean and they have been happy together for six years but then along comes Draco and makes him feel a passion hotter then he ever felt before. In the end will he chose love or passion.

**Pairings**: DT/HP and DM/HP

**Warnings: SLASH, **

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

* * *

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

* * *

**A Story of Passion and Love**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry kicked off his shoes in the hallway and hung up his old and worn jeans jacket on a peg on the wall. He then bent down to take a hold of the shopping bags and then grabbed a hold of the mail that he had left on a chair beside the door when he left that for work the same morning. Bills, bills and more bills, he really had to stop buying useless tings, even when they were pretty.

He placed the bills and what ever else may be in the pile of mail on the kitchen table before he made his way over to the fridge to place the groceries aside. When Harry opened the door he scrunched up his nose, something in there was definitely not edible any longer, by the smell of it he'd even say that if someone tried to eat it the person would without a doubt have a food poisoning very soon.

Sighing in annoyance he put down the shopping bags and started taking out the things that was already in the fridge until he found the source of the horrible smell, which proved to be leftovers of some sort that he was not able to identify. After putting them in the sink so he could deal with them later he started to put things back inside the fridge again.

Harry was in the middle of putting his boyfriend's precious sodas in the door beside the eggs when he heard the keys in the lock and the front door being opened. "Honey I'm home!" Resounded through the apartment and Harry couldn't help but smile at his boyfriends silliness.

"In here!" He called out from their small but cozy kitchen and continued to put the food away. He didn't have to wait long before he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him from behind. Harry smiled and leaned back as Dean kissed him on the cheek, still smiling he shut the refrigerator and turned around in the embrace. "So how was work?" He asked while putting his arms around Dean's neck.

"Same as always" Was the answer he got, which ironically enough was also the same as always, but Harry didn't complain since he didn't really want to hear about Dean filing papers and tending to post-owls. Dean worked at a post office and his job was to file documents and see to the owls' health, something that Dean enjoyed and was content with but Harry never really cared about.

"And your day, how was it?" Dean asked while fingering a lock of Harry's black unruly hair.

Harry smiled and untangled his hair from the other man's hold before answering. "Nothing special really, well there was this one guy that came in and asked for a book about muggles sexual habits." He chuckled and stepped back from Dean to start making dinner for them.

While he took out things from the cupboards he saw his boyfriend sit down by the kitchen table and start opening the mail, he sighed in relief that he didn't have to do it, all those bills made him depressed, and then he couldn't muster up the energy to actually pay them, which caused him to become even more depressed.

"Harry, did you buy a bed?" Dean asked in a confused tone, a tone that always made Harry blush and realize how stupid and unneeded the things he bought was.

"Um, would you believe me if I said no?" He asked while peeling some potatoes over the sink (and the old leftovers).

He knew Dean wouldn't be angry at him since he had the money but they where running out of space for all the things he bought. He never bought small stuff and disliked shopping for clothes so their little apartment was filled with furniture and things like lamps, TVs and other things that they didn't use. And even though Dean forced him to sell some things or give them away to organizations that sold them it was not often enough or Harry would absolutely refused to part with some of the (totally unnecessary) things he had bought (and never used).

"Harry, why on earth did you buy a dog bed? We don't have a dog you know." Harry heard Dean as he got up and then came up behind him to hold him in a loose embrace.

"I know but it was just so pretty and I thought that maybe we could buy a dog, it would probably keep me from shopping so much useless things and well I really want one." Harry turned around to be able to use his puppy eyes and a small pout that he had perfected through the six years they had been together

Dean looked down on him with a small smile. "Harry you bought a dog bed, and not any dog bed, it's for larger breeds are you sure we could take care of a dog?"

"Yes I think so and well later if we have a baby it wouldn't be as much of a shock." Harry knew Dean would agree when he said it like that, Dean wanted to have a child and Harry wanted that too just not yet, in a year or so but not yet.

Dean smiled brightly and hugged Harry tightly to his chest and kissed him. "You do realize we have to read up about dogs before we get one, we need to know what to expect and such things."

"I know, and I promise to do my homework and not rush of and just buy any dog just like that, we'll do this together." He nuzzled Dean's neck and inhaled his boyfriend's musky scent before returning to the makings of their dinner.

* * *

Harry stood in some store he didn't really know the name of and tried to decide between red drapes or purple drapes, they where both so beautiful but he didn't want to buy both. He stroked his hand down the water like texture of the red drapes and then over the purple ones.

Finally after many angst filled moments he decided on the red ones, he bent down to grab them and went t pay for them. Harry didn't get an opportunity to get his wallet out of his pocket, a pale hand reached over him from behind to give the woman behind the cash register the ninety galleons that the drapes cost.

Harry could only stare openmouthed at the hand holding the money; it was a man's hand, perfectly manicured and with what looked like a very expensive golden watch. The lady smiled and turned to put the drapes in a bag while Harry turned around to see who was paying for them.

To say that he was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing before him with a smirk on his lips while putting his wallet back in his pocket would be an understatement. "Malfoy!" was all that Harry managed to splutter out in the shocked state that he was in.

Malfoy didn't even blink just stretched over him to retrieve the bag which Harry had forgotten the second his eyes met with the gorgeous man that was his former school rival.

"Hello Harry, I didn't expect to meet you here." The blonde said on the way out of the store he still held the drapes so Harry had no option but to follow him.

"Malfoy could I have my drapes back please?" He said with a slightly hostile tone of voice. He didn't like the situation one bit, he had not seen or heard about Malfoy in almost five years, since they left Hogwarts and that arrangement had worked out fine but now the blonde bastard was back and Harry desperately whished he could change that.

"It is not really your drapes anymore, now is it?" Malfoy looked at him in a way Harry could not describe. "But I'll give them to you, for a price of course." The smirk on the other hand he had no problem understanding.

"Or I could just go back and buy the purple ones instead." Harry said and turned around to go back into the store, he didn't get very far however before Malfoy gripped his wrist and spun him around.

Harry's heart seemed to speed up and stop at the same time when Draco's hot lips locked with his own, the kiss was as hot as fire and as cold as ice at the same time, it was passion, need and sex all pushed together in just that one kiss.

Their tongues battled and Harry almost yelped when Draco yanked his hair back. Harry bit Draco's bottom lip in revenge but it only seemed to make Draco kiss him even more intensively.

Harry was both horrified and excited to notice that the kiss turned him on, the hotness that started to pool in side him was like nothing he had ever experienced before, a passion he had never felt, not even during sex.

When they parted Harry was even more turned on by the sight of Draco; hair slightly unruly, blood smeared over his bottom lip and his normally bright eyes now a dark stormy shade of grey.

Suddenly the bag was in Harry's hands and when he looked down to ensure it was really the drapes and not something else, Draco stepped even closer and bent over to whisper in his ear.

"Call me if you want more." Harry felt him push something inside his back pocket before stepping away and disappear in the crowd.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**Harry is in love with Dean and they have been happy together for six years but then along comes Draco and makes him feel a passion hotter then he ever felt before. In the end will he chose love or passion.

**Pairings**: DT/HP and DM/HP

**Warnings: SLASH, AU  
**

Not you're cup? Well bugger of then!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**End Disclaimer!**

* * *

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language!

* * *

**A Story of Passion and Love**

**Chapter 2**

The soft hands that caressed his skin where like torture for Harry, they played and pinched his nipples and Harry moaned and arched his neck in response to the sweet torture he was going through. A finger pressed against his lips and he opened up and sucked on it eagerly, twirling his tongue around it.

The blonde before him sucked in a breath and he knew Draco was imagining having something else inside Harry's mouth instead of a finger, the thought almost made him smile. A hand stroked his back and stopped at his waits to draw him into the other man's lap, Harry complied with a moan.

Skin against skin, the friction caused them both to moan out loud and Harry thrusted in small movements against Draco's bare stomach to cause even more friction. He stilled when Draco started to prepare him in a slow almost hurtfully pleasurable way.

But when Draco entered him Harry no longer saw Draco instead Dean's smiling face was before him. Guilt came crashing in on him but he shrugged it off.

Harry had waited three weeks before calling Draco, they had set up an appointment and now one week later they were having mind-blowing passion filled sex in a hotel suit. Or they had had mind-blowing passion filled sex until Harry started to feel guilty, now it was only Draco having mind-blowing passion filled sex with Harry in a hotel suit and Harry trying to force the guilt to go away.

When he was standing in the rain waiting for the bus (since he didn't have the energy to apparate) it felt even worse, how was he supposed to face Dean now, how was he supposed to look his boyfriend in the eyes without feeling like he was going to cry because of what he had done.

The rain fell hard en heavy upon him and soaked him into the skin he couldn't help but think that he deserved worse; he had cheated on the man he loved, he deserved much worse then a little rain and maybe a cold.

He wondered if perhaps he shouldn't go home, Dean surely wouldn't want him anymore after Harry told him about his affair with Malfoy, Malfoy of all people. Not telling was not an option, having cheated was bad enough to lie about it too would be making it even worse.

Harry could not remember a time he had felt this bad before; not once. The guilt was overwhelming, it was tearing him apart.

The buss stopped in front of Harry after having covered him with the water at the side of the road. He got on and sat as far back as he could to get away from the other people on the buss. There was an elderly couple towards the middle, some teenagers in the front a couple of them a little closer to Harry giggling about some boy but Harry didn't pay them any mind since he had his own troubles to consider and think about.

Dean and he was supposed to go to the animal shelter in the morning, they had done their homework and had decided to offer a new home to one of all the dogs at The London Humane Society seeing as they as Harry had read many stories about rescued animals and fallen hard for each and every dog that were on their homepage.

He didn't really think that they would actually have a dog now, not after this, Dean would most likely dump him and he would be all alone with what was supposed to have been their dog. But maybe that would be better than to be all alone, Harry really didn't want to be alone.

Harry was shocked to find himself standing right outside the apartment, when and most importantly how had he gotten there; it was quite a bit between the bus stop and the apartment building Dean and he lived in, when had he gotten of the buss? He frowned in confusion and looked around for clues as to how he got to be where he was.

Nothing around him seemed to be out of the ordinary so he took a deep breath before entering the building and staring to walk up the stairs, he could have taken the elevator but decided against it, he wanted to punish himself, and well, it took longer walking up to the fifth floor and he desperately wanted to avoid the conversation that he would have to have with his boyfriend when he got home. His sweet loving boyfriend that had done nothing to deserve the betrayal he was now facing.

The nervousness caused cramps to run through Harry's stomach and he bit his lip before opening the door and walking inside. After clearing his throat and stepping out of his shoes he called out for his boyfriend. "Dean, are you home?"

Walking into the living room he instantly noticed the dark man sleeping on the couch, Dean soon woke up however because Harry banged his knee against a table and swore loudly "Fucking karma!"

Because Harry knew that was what it was, since he cheated on Dean Karma was now out to get him, he was quite sure of it actually.

Dean just gave him a confused look and yawned while stretching. "Where have you been all day?" He asked and rose from the couch and walked over to Harry who was glaring at the table as if it was the most evil and disgusting thing he had ever seen.

Looking up Harry was stunned over how handsome and beautiful his lover was, dark skin that Harry loved to kiss and caress and strong muscles that he knew Dean worked on just so that Harry would still think him attractive. Dean was tall, at least 1.98 cm and had board shoulders, he had short black hair and high cheekbones but what Harry loved most of all was the dark brown eyes that looked at him with such love and tenderness.

"Harry?" Dean held him in a loose embrace and looked at him with an amused smile, Harry realised he must have zoomed out for awhile and smiled back uncertainly.

Laying his head against the taller mans shoulder he inhaled deeply afraid that that would be the last time he ever got to smell the musky scent only Dean possessed. "We need to talk, I have to tell you something." Tears threatened to make their way down his cheeks but he refused to cry; yet.

"Baby you are worrying me." Dean kissed him on top of his head before backing away some. "Let me get you some towels and dry clothes first okay?" Before Harry had the time to answer his boyfriend had already walked away from him to get towels and clothes which only made Harry want to cry even more; he didn't deserve Dean's kindness.

Stripping out of his clothes he placed them over the back on several stools he had bought a week earlier because they would match with a dining table he had bought a year earlier, Dean had forced him to sell their old table and chairs when he had bought the new chairs, Harry had been crushed then but had comforted himself by buying a new lamp. Now the oh so lovely chairs didn't seem quite so lovely  
anymore.

When Dean came back he dried Harry's hair and smiled in amusement when he was done and the black unruly mess seemed to be even messier.

After dressing in one of Deans abnormally large (on Harry anyway) sweatshirts a pair of his own pyjama pants and some lovely warm fluffy socks he had been given in Christmas present by Molly Weasley; the mother of his best friend, they sat down on the large comfy couch.

Dean seemed a little hurt when Harry sat down in the opposite end of the couch as him instead of snuggling close as they usually did. Harry didn't dare sit close to his boyfriend since he was afraid of Dean's reaction to what he was about to say. "Harry you are really worrying me now, what is this about?"

Dean seemed to have trouble with where to place his hands but finally settled for laying one on the armrest and the other in his lap. The man seemed to be uncomfortable but not nearly as much as his lover who where squirming in the other end of the couch.

Hiding his hands in his armpits as if trying to protect himself Harry started to tell about where he had been and what he had done. "A couple of weeks ago I ran in to Draco Malfoy while buying some drapes, he er, he took them from me and bought them and because they where the only red ones left I ran after him. He, he kissed me, and then he gave me his number and told me to call him if I wanted more." Harry bit his bottom lip and looked up at Dean; his boyfriend looked shocked but not angry, not yet anyway.

Harry decide to skip the past the three weeks when he had gone about agonising about whether to call or not to call, to tell Dean about the kiss or not and the last week when he had felt both guilty and exited about meeting up with Malfoy again, he decided to be blunt and not start blabbering. "I called him a week ago and we met up this afternoon at a hotel and we had sex." The last was said whit a sob when Harry could no longer hold the tears that fell down his cheeks and down to land on the dark blue material of the shirt.

Harry didn't dare to look up so instead he closed his eyes and waited, for what he wasn't really sure, for the sound of steps walking away, rightfully angry accusations and or questions or even for the man he loved to slap him across the face; none of it happened. For several minutes there was just a thick deafening silence hanging between them.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed all he knew was that he had cried so much that he had given himself a headache and a stuffy nose and that the room was much darker when Dean finally said anything.

"Do you love him?" Every word was calm and soft but sounded horribly empty and emotionless like nothing Harry had ever heard from Dean before.

"No I don't love him, I love you, and I will always love you." Harry said with and broken slightly nasal tone of voice and sniffed to be able to breathe through his nose again but did not succeed.

"Then why did you do it Harry?" The words still sounded empty but now coldness had joined the emptiness and it almost made Harry flinch. "Am I not enough any more?"

"I can't really explain it, he just made me feel so er, sexy I guess, I felt so attractive when he kissed me that first time and that made me turned on, it's not that you are not enough it's as if I'm not enough." He tried to explain it so that Dean would not misunderstand, not feel that it was his fault that Harry had cheated on him.

Dean looked up at him, shock was clear all over his face, as if he was unable to understand why Harry would believe such a thing much less say it. "Why would you think that? You are probably the sexiest being on this entire planet."

Harry blushed and looked down, Dean sometimes told him he was beautiful and such things but never that he was sexy or attractive. "Thank you" he mumbled, still trying to breathe though his nose.

He stiffened a little when Dean leaned over to come closer too him. "You Harry James Potter are a fool if you think that you are not sexy or unattractive, in my eyes you are too sexy for words." Dean leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips; the kind of kiss that said that there was more to come soon.

"Does this mean that you won't leave me?" Harry asked but dared not look up into his lover's eyes afraid of rejection still.

Soft fingers wiped away the tears that had started to fall once more. Dean's full lips once again met his in a warm kiss that held many promises and almost made Harry moan. "You won't do it again will you?" Dean asked, his hot breath hit Harry's wet lips which caused him to shiver.

"Never." It was almost a whisper, almost not audible but Dean must have heard it because he kissed Harry again and with even more passion. Harry moved his now very warm hands too his lover's neck and shoulder in an attempt to pull him closer just to confirm Dean wasn't leaving but his lover still pushed him away one more time.

"Then I'm not leaving." Harry gasped when Dean suddenly rose from the couch and took his han to make him raise as well and when they were both standing they kissed again.

The next morning Harry woke up with a smile on his face, the previous night Dean and he had made love with more passion then ever before, not the same passion Draco had shoved him but something more, deeper and hotter, something Harry could not describe because of its intensity. It had not been rushed or rough in any way but still it had been so much intense than anything he had ever felt before.

When he rolled over to snuggle up against his loved Harry only met a cold pillow and cold sheets, both indicating that Dean had been out of bed for quite a while, worry started to bloom inside Harry, maybe Dean had left him after all.

Sitting up he tried to hear if there was some activity going on in the apartment such as the shower or the television but everything was silent. Cold fear gripped him when he saw their closet standing wide open and clothes littering the floor. Looking at the place where Dean's duffle bag with his gym clothes stood he saw it gone and cold fear gripped his heart; Dean had left.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**_Please review it makes me want to write more!_**


End file.
